This invention relates to explosive magnetohydrodynamic generators, and in particular to a safe means for delivering high explosive charges to the center of such devices.
The operation of an explosive MHD-X generator requires the detonation of relatively large explosive charges (about 4 pounds of C-4 explosive) in a spherical explosion chamber. The charges must be detonated in rapid succession (characteristically 5 per second) in the exact center of the spherical chamber.
The explosive round used in an MHD-X generator requires a fuze to initiate the high explosive at the desired time. The interface between the round and the MHD-X is a ram that engages the fuze as the round is accelerated into the firing chamber.
Safety wise, the fuze must provide detonator safety, safe handling, safe loading, and safe operation. The operation of the fuze must assure function of the round at the correct distance from the ram and functioning of the round must be assured to prevent the simultaneous discharge of more than one charge which would overload the system.
The present invention is directed toward providing fuzing apparatus that is safe and reliable and that meets the various operational requirements of MHD-X generators and other devices of that type.